


Just Make Believe

by MyRegardstotheReader



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake in love, I've warned you, Loki needs protection, Mother wants daughter to get married, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, They lie to help each other, fake marriage trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRegardstotheReader/pseuds/MyRegardstotheReader
Summary: "When he dropped through the roof like a wrecking ball into her life- Blaire knew for absolute certainty that her life had reached a whole new level of weird. She knew when he flung up off the floor, sputtering and coughing out golden flecks from his mouth, that her life was going to change up completely. When he whipped around to the only other person in the room, that this was the perfect opportunity to get out of this stupid obligation.He was perfect. He was unsuspecting. He was confused… and this was her only chance."When both Loki of Asgard and Blaire of Maeel realize that in order for them to get what they want, they're going to have to go through with the lie: That they're engaged. Blaire wants to be a good daughter, but she also wants her freedom from her helicopter mother and ruthless overlord father. Loki takes one look at Beilgorth and just doesn't want to die. So they play pretend the perfect couple. They lie about feelings they definitely don't have... but what if it's not all Make Believe.





	1. Prologue: Loki enters

When he dropped through the roof like a wrecking ball into her life- Blaire knew for absolute certainty that her life had reached a whole new level of weird. She knew when he flung up off the floor, sputtering and coughing out golden flecks from his mouth, that her life was going to change up completely. When he whipped around to the only other person in the room, that this was the perfect opportunity to get out of this stupid obligation. 

He was perfect. He was unsuspecting. He was confused… and this was her only chance.

“Who are you!’ He hissed, black hair flipped back from his face, daggers out in his hands. 

“I sure as shit not telling you anything while you’re pointing knives at me.” Blaire blurted out, stepping back away from the vanity. Despite the ball gown, the loose curls held back by a silver tiara, the diamond dangling from her neck… despite her actual title… she did not feel like real princess. This was just pretend. Just make believe. Because her father wasn’t king, he merely bought the king. Bribed the council, controlled the army, all around… ruthless ruler. And Blaire was the only daughter, out of the five of them, she was the only girl. She was also the only one subject to this everytime they attended an event. She would be paraded around, meant to play pretend she was happy, and somehow escape without having both ears talked off her head. 

Blaire also hated that most of these were just an illusion for her mother to secure her marriage to someone of high standing. 

Tonight was the last straw when Mother angrily pulled her aside. She told her to choose. Someone. Anyone! Marry someone and stop this nonsense. But no one made Blaire fall in love. No one made her happy. Didn’t she atleast deserve that?

“Where am I? Are you in leagues with the sorcerer? Who are you!” The man in the all black suit threatened, stepping forward. Blaire could sense the blood lust on him. Like a cologne falling off his skin, his anger wafted up into her nose. The scent of burnt wood, pure alcohol, tea leaves left in water too long, his anger was strong in scent. Usually when she smelt someone’s emotions, they weren’t as strong.

Usually her senses of others weren’t this strong. Yet she was surrounded by him. 

Then the scents changed. Mother was nearby. Her frustration tainted the air with expensive perfume, wet grass, the scent of clothing left out in the rain. It filled the air and Blaire needed to change the scene. Lunging across the room, Blaire dove into the man. He tried to fling himself away, his daggers flying at her. Until she caught ahold of his wrists and spun him viciously around. Her heel to his left leg, forcing him down onto the knee. She smacked her forearm as forcibly as she could onto his wrists to drop the daggers. Just as she took ahold of his hands, the doors flung open.

“Blaire! I told you to stop this nonsense and-”   
Dress caught in mid swing, floating almost in air, Blaire’s face flushed and fingers tucked into a clenched fist of the man… on his knees… before her. “OH BLAIRE!”

“I accept!” Blaire cried out, faking tears as best she could. 

Whoever he was… Whichever force brought him into the powder room at just the right moment… Whatever god blessed her with the perfect lie to stop the endless bullshit she was put through… she wanted to thank them. Because as her mother and a crowd of people she hadn’t seen coming filled the room, cheers and raised glasses and embraces all over, he was trapped without his daggers. Daggers she gracefully kicked to the corner of the room with her heels in the comotion. 

The logistics of the situation could be dealt with later. 

“Loki?!” Blaire was stopped in full motion as she was deposited next to the man, her mother happily to her other side. Blaire looked up to the man in question then to the person calling out. A man with thick black hair in long braids to go around the red horns that protruded his almost pink tinted skin. He wore a stylish suit with soft silver stripes that made the black in his eyes pop.

“Beilgorth.” Loki, as named by the odd man, shuttered. Blaire could smell this man. Over all the scents in the room, they all paled in comparison to the newcomer. Loki’s scent changed to that of a waterfall in a lightening storm. But Beilgorth, he smelt like burnt hair and expired milk. Blaire did her best not to flinch and gag at the scent. It was hard enough adjusting to the chaos around them… no need for them to all stare at her … more than they already did. 

“Beilgorth, my lord...” Blaire’s mother, Gerra asked with a large smile, “You know my daughter’s expected?”

“Her what?”

“He proposed!” Blaire gasped, her cheeks growing redder as the room grew warmer. The lie was ready to blow as she moved rashly to wrap her arm through his. Someone who knew this man? This was not apart of her plan. But to be fair… she didn’t have a very well made plan. She made it the second he fell through the ceiling from a large golden portal. 

“He is…” Beilgorth looked at Loki dead in the eyes, and that’s the moment something changed. It was no longer just a lie to cover Blaire’s ass. To get her out of this party at the least. Just a quick cover to get her out of the situation till she could find something different. It changed from her lie, to … both of their lies, as Loki quickly yanked his arm back to throw it around her. He pulled her close and looked her in the eye. 

“A prince of Asgard, and truly in love with your daughter.”

Blaire shot a look to the demon in black, mouth shut but scowl ignored. Everyone was staring at them. Blaire looked up into his eyes and saw the same plea upon his face that she had…

Don’t tell anyone this is a lie!


	2. The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth… kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaire and Loki finally find a way to escape and talk. Actually talk about why the hell this even happened, what they're planning... what happens next.

Chapter one: The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth… kinda

Loki was just inches from exploding internally when the girl finally found a way out of the crowd of people and escorted them into a whole new room. This mansion- was it a mansion or castle? Loki was not sure where he even was. There were no clues. No one seemed to wear one things or another. One thing was for sure, he’d never been here. Even in all his travels, all his exploration or sight, he had never seen something like this. It had to be a castle. Built like the Asgardian castle, but smaller and made of stone, not gold. It was sculpted much like a labyrinth, the center being a massive ballroom. Loki and the woman had been paraded in and out of rooms. Everyone cheered them, raised glasses, blabbered over each other. 

He didn’t even know her name! Wait… no he did. The mother said it was Blaire. 

Was she a princess of this place? He hoped not. There was so much he wanted to ask. First of all being -

“WHY!” He snapped once the door was shut.

“Look, It’s been a hell of a night, I think we should both-”

“Absolutely not. Why are we engaged?” Loki hissed, his hand out pointed towards her face. “And why-... why… why is your nose scrunched like that? What are you doing?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” She rubbed her nose lightly. Obviously covering her nose that was clearly scrunched. The way a face upturned at a strong scent. She swallowed hard and Loki could see she was trying to wash down something. “And we’re engaged because you asked me.”

“Ha, funny.” Loki scoffed, watching her stalk away from him and promptly flop onto a massive collection of pillows in a pit in the floor. Her large, fluffy pink dress poofed around her in a cloud of fabric. Her heels fell off her feet and arms extended out. Loki could hear the audible sigh of relaxation. Despite his back’s wish to join her, he wanted answers. He could relax when Beilgorth disappeared completely and this woman explained what was going on. 

Beilgorth… what a blast from the past. Though Loki was sure the demon could recall the incident as if it were yesterday. Loki had not meant for it to go so astray. Was it worse to think he was lucky Thor was not beside him. Beilgorth hated Loki. Absolutely loathed him and wished him dead…. He hated Thor more. When they were much younger, much more naive, they got into a match with Beilgorth at his favorite … establishment of sorts… Loki shivered at the memory. It all started out as a simple wrestling match between Thor and Beilgorth. It ended up with Thor sleeping with his wife, Loki robbing him of his pride and money in a game, and the two of them leaving Beilgorth naked and essentially broke on the wrong planet….

It happens.

“Look.” Her voice brought him back. He crept around the room till he could settle himself on the edge of the pillow’s pit. She lay in a mess of her own gown and hair, now a tangled mess around both her tiara and pillows. “It’s complicated.”

“Make it simple.” Loki warned. 

“So… My mother is suffocating. Actually choking me, with how much she wants to control my life. My brothers are my father’s problem, but me? Oh no! She tries to run everything in my life. From the very beginning. So when I became of age and refused to date, she became… extraordinary controlling. She takes me to these banquets and balls and events all the time so that she can find me a sutor… if you will. I hate it! Absolutely hate it! But I don’t want to upset her because she just wants a good life for me, you know? So I do it, and just turn down everyone. Until tonight where she gives me the ultimatum. I find someone tonight or she will find me someone and … to be completely honest... My mother’s first pick sucks.”

Loki furrowed his brow, eyeing the girl as she struggled to sit up. After a bit of huffing and tossing herself helplessly around, she gets to sitting up. Her hands folded in her fluffy, poofed skirt lap, she looked at him in the eyes. He can see the sincerity in her eyes. 

“Who is her pick?” Loki added. Curiosity more than anything. If only she knew who he really was, her choice may have not been so bad. 

“Dein of Skyies.” Blaire grumbled, her eyes falling to her arms. 

“He sounds exciting.” Loki scoffed. 

“Not as exciting as a prince of Aspar," She let out a snort as she looked back up. Her face was lit up now, a smile upon her lips. Loki could admit, her smile was much better real then fake. Though, the panicked look on her face was quite appealing too. 

“Asgard.” Loki corrected with a sigh.

“Right, where is that?” She cocked her head to the side. 

“Where are we?” Loki retorted quickly. 

“Oh! Yeah, you don’t know.” She let out a sheepish laugh, tugging her locks out of her tiara and trying to calm it down along her side. Long pastel pink locks, an odd choice. Especially as everyone he had seen did not seen to have the same sugary sweet look. She bore a button nose, pink hair, and soft green eyes. Compared to her mother who was tall, sharp edges, and dark hair. But they did share the same green eyes. “This is Baie, city in the clouds. We’re just north of Mire… um… you might not… Most people call this planet Maeel.”

“Are you anywhere near Midgard… or… Earth?”

“What’s an earth?”

“That answers that.” Loki sighed. Great… The sorcerer dropped him through the portal and into a whole other world. A whole other realm he didn’t know. Loki would find a way back to the man in a flowing cape and then swiftly cut him in two. How dare he meddle with Loki. After everything, was it absolutely necessary to do this? Loki hadn’t even done anything… yet…

Pesky humans. 

“Oh! Wait! Asgard, that place with the golden palace and the rainbow bridge!” Loki’s eyes shot open wide with shock. “Father used to talk of that place…”

Loki eyed her suspiciously as she looked off into the distance. Only to slowly break out into a look of horror and look up to him. “What of it?”

“Oh nothing.” She lied, twisting her face into a sheepish grin. There was silence as Loki glared at her, watching every inch of her face. She looked away, fiddling with her hair. Her cheeks were flushed as she looked everywhere but him. That was until she jumped and suddenly looked back at him. “What did you do to Beilgorth?”

“Nothing.” Loki lied. 

“Sure.” She scoffed, “Whatever you did, it makes you afraid of him enough to lie about being engaged.”

“It just buys me time till he leaves, then I can escape. You can make up some sob story of how I left you, and we can forget this even happened.” Loki sighed, settling himself into his resolve. He would lie and play pretend just long enough to get out of harm's way. When Beilgorth made leave of the party, Loki could leave and find a way back. Portal sorcerer or no, he would get off this planet. 

“No good.” She snickered, earning a dark look from Loki. “Beilgorth is my father’s right hand man. He lives here and works with my parents constantly.”

Loki’s mouth fell open. She had to be joking. She had to be lying. She wasn’t.

 

~~~~~~

Blaire wasn’t sure how to break it to him that if it was Beilgorth he was avoiding, he would have a hard time. Though it was obvious that something happened. She knew the daemon well, he was quite polite and had more manners than even her mother. He even gave her a book for her birthday last year. Many of father’s “friends” gave her gifts… but most of them were materialistic things. Jewelry, dresses, chocolate covered food- the chocolate she didn’t mind. But Beilgorth knew she liked reading in her down time. It wasn’t a book she had been looking after, but it was a good pick. She liked it. 

Beilgorth was a pretty decent person… which is why she was slightly concerned when Loki began to smell of panic. Or atleast, that’s what she took it as. His scent went from a boiling anger and exhaustion to … something softer. It wasn’t harsh like it was when they entered the room. She slipped then, unable to mask her face at the scent of his emotions. He saw, even commented, but left it alone. 

It was hard enough to explain the reason all of this happened. She did not even want to get started on the logistics of her “magic”.

“Loki… why does he hate you?”

He smelt like melted butter and sugar on toast, like baking sweets when he was panicked. The look on his face, the twist of his mouth and concern in his eyes. It was panic, worry, but it was more than that. His scent gave her no insight into all he was feeling. Or why she could smell him more than anyone else. Everyone else was like wearing a perfume, light and filled the air when she was close. But him… she could probably smell him across the whole estate. 

“When my brother and I were younger, we were very naive and… rash. … We beat him at his own game and then… made it much, MUCH worse.” Loki sighed, his face softening, unable to meet her gaze. 

“How much worse?”

“We left him on a trash planet with no clothes and money and the image of my brother sleeping with his wife as the last thing he saw.” Loki blurted out.

“Fuck.” Blaire blurted out brashly, unable to hold off the awkward laughter that fell off her lips. Loki shot her a look but it held no power as she laughed harder. “He really must hate you!”

“Which is exactly why I need to get off this planet.”

“Good luck. If Beilgorth hates you that much, I doubt he’ll let you just walk to the docks.” Blaire grimaced, watching his face fall as well. They sat in silence as he looked to his hands, shoulders slouched. She felt bad instantly. It was her that brought Beilgorth’s attention to him. Granted, there was nothing that Beilgorth didn’t see, but maybe if she had just let him escape, he would have gone home. Blaire sighed, shuffling up out of the pillows to stand up on the edge of the couch section. Loki’s feet began to dangle into the pit of pillows and softness, a grand couch that Blaire often let herself sink into when she wanted nothing to do with anyone. 

“Look, I wasn’t trying to stay engaged.” Blaire confessed, Loki’s eyes snapping up to her. “I just needed for a while. Just long enough to get my mother off my back. Then fake some sort of break up. Leaving me heart broken in her eyes and untouchable for atleast another year. Then you could escape back home. We can fake something that forces Beilgorth to let you leave in peace. Like it never happened.”

“Thats…. That’s your plan?” Loki cocked a brow. Blaire could smell it on him, the lingering smell of butter and sugar, slowly covered under the smell of …. Something. She couldn’t place it. A scent she’d never happened upon. It stung her face hard, she nearly stumbled back, her hands flying to her nose. “What- That! Again! What are you doing?”

“It’s nothing.” She coughed, whipping around from him. There was no use covering her nose, it just went straight up her nostrils. Blaire took a few tentative steps away, slowly gulping down air through her mouth. But she could taste it, only making it harder. It tasted… like metal. Nothing she’d ever touched or smelt before, but it had a metallic tang. Something… Maybe he wasn’t such a perfect choice… 

His scent was so strong, it would only hurt her more. Which is exactly why this arrangement could not last long. 

“Fine, Keep your secrets, but if we’re going to be engaged I should know something about you.” Blaire turned back towards him, seeing him stand. A softened expression upon his face as he extended his hand out to her. Blaire gingerly stepped back, putting out her hand. Loki took it in his own, soft and butterfly kisses upon her palm. The pain of the smell left, and she was able to step closer. The air cleared, and she was able to breathe. 

“I am not sure what you want to know.”

“I’m going to need something. If your past sutors or even your mother ask me of you… I have no answers.”

“Um… well…” Blaire looked down. Then she caught sight of the stupid gown. The gown her mother all but shoved her into this morning. Pinned her in and told her she looked like a swan. Blaire felt like a cupcake. It didn’t help her hair was already pastel pink. “My name is Blaire, I hate big parties like this because there are far too many people and even far less people I even like talking to here. My favorite color is actually green, surprize, I know. I read mostly fairytales and myths, I enjoy them alot… and … well… I’m rubbish at magic”

“Magic?” Loki laughed. Blaire looked up at him, seeing a smile spread on his face. “Is that why your hair is pink?”

“Absolutely why my hair is pink.” Blaire let out a chuckle as she took a hand to comb it through it. “Believe it or not I was trying to tint my dark hair blue, like a raven’s feathers… the magic went a bit… side-ways…”

“I can see that.” Loki laughed, reaching out. 

Blaire was used to people touching her hair, her hands, grabbing her by the arm. People who wanted a dance, her mother’s grabby hands, father’s guards and henchmen when whisking her off a location. Blaire was used to being handled, it came with the life she lived. The daughter of a military over-lord like man like her father, who practically owned the city, pretty much the whole country they lived in. 

Yet feeling his hand brush back hair from her cheeks, tucking it… she shivered. Maybe it was the strangeness of him. Or maybe it was just him. How he confused her, how he gave her so many questions. Why was it he was the only person whose scent was strong like this. In parties, she could smell everyone and often she was overwhelmed. She felt faint a lot of the time and found whatever excuse she could to leave. Mother would be sad if she didn’t come to them, but as the night wore on, Blaire was less and less able to participate. One of these days she would have to say no … for her own health.

What stopped her was the possibility of explaining to her mother why. No one knew… and no one would. Because magic here… Magic on Maeel was small and simple. Changing hair color, making books fly across rooms, lighting candles. Other magic was for the foreigners who came and left on the docks. Maeel being first and foremost, a dock planet. Resources that grew just below the surface, water, food, fresh air, Maeel was home to very few natives, as it was mostly just a stopping point for everyone else. 

Blaire inhaled sharply, not realizing she had, her eyes fluttered a second at his touch. Then it was gone as he took back his hand. 

“I could change it back… if you wanted.” Loki whispered. 

“I’ve grown fond of it, actually… makes me stand out.” Blaire lied. She wasn’t sure she could hand him touching her like that again. Holding his one hand did nothing for some reason… but that. It felt intimate and completely foreign and Blaire already had enough problems. Loki didn’t have to be another. 

“We should… retire for the night… it’s been one hell of a day…” Blaire breathed, tugging back from him. “I’ve got a guest room at my home, you can stay there.”


	3. Curiosity killed the cat but Satisfaction brought it back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting some rules and boundaries, plus... the first meeting with the parents.

Chapter Two: Curiosity killed the cat but Satisfaction brought it back.

Loki awoke in a room that was not his own. Trying to control his panic was a feat in itself. Eyes open, shoulders back against the mattress, hands upon his stomach, everything was till. Breathe in, breathe out, repeat, once then twice, thrice and breathe. Loki repeated the words multiple times till he was able to relax back and looked across the room. Many days, almost entire life-times spent in space in places he couldn’t imagine even in his nightmares as a child. It makes a person a little crazy. It can make one shakey in a new bed. And Loki did not sleep well. Despite the mattress in Blaire’s guest room being the fluffiest mattress with actual support he’d ever felt. Sleep eluded him. He sat and stared at the ceiling. He moved about. He read book after book. The room was practically a library with a bed and a lounging couch. Two lamps and an over head kept the room well lit even in the pitch dark of night. Loki even tried turning off all the lights, only made him panic. Just one, too bright. Turning off the over head and the lamp furthest one from him made it dark enough to lay on his one side and stare till his eyes could not possibly stay open any longer. 

Then he was awake and trying not to die of a heart attack when the door to the room burst open. He was promptly ripped from his bed sheets and shook vigorously by the hands of Blaire. 

“What in-” His words were cut off by Blaire letting go of him and speeding out of the room. “Where are you going!” 

Loki could have handled it better. Honestly he could have been more calm. He knew better than to be irate within seconds, but he was working on low amounts of sleep. Not only that, this was the first day of their fake engagement. Was he not allowed to mull over his prison? Which is what this was. Just another prison he’d been thrown in. If he tried to escape, Beilgorth would surely kill him. If he stayed he would have to put up a charade. Despite all of the prison’s he’d been in, this was the most convincing that it wasn’t an actual prison. 

Loki stormed into the living room, slapping at the door frame of his room. Blaire was no where to be seen, which made him more aggravated. She was beyond him. A complete and total mystery and… irritation? Maybe he was annoyed by the ridiculous matter in which they were both trapped here together. Maybe he was more annoyed at her childish like behavior. The pouting, the cursing, the running around and shaking people awake out of their beds. Loki would not stand for this kind of …

Where had she gone? He stormed from one spot to the next. His anger was already subsiding as he came to a new doorway and found her bouncing from one part of the room to the next. 

“Is there something you needed so urgently you couldn’t awake me like a person and more like a bottle of champagne?” Loki repressed the urge to shout. Screaming at her would get him no-where. He was still a foreigner, trapped in her home. She graciously let him stay, fed him before they retired with little to no conversation. She saved his skin, doing most of the speaking the night before and keeping him as far from Beilgorth as possible. 

“Do people shake champagne on Asgard?” Blaire cocked a brow, looking to him in shock. Loki scowled, his fingers digging into the doorframe. 

“You’re missing the point.” He sighed, his lips nearly curling with anger. He should calm down. Walk away and restart his chant within his mind. If he could play along with her people, if he could convince them then he would have more wiggle room to escape in. Which included having a good base for both him and Blaire to stand on. Being livid and throwing knives at each other was not typical of those newly engaged. Atleast, not where he was from. 

“What point?” She retorted back, eyes innocent and lips curled up sweetly. She was shoving clothing into a closet then pulling out something different. 

“What are you doing?” Loki groaned, watching her twist and put clothing back into the closet, tugging and shoving them in others. 

“Making it look like it’s been used to put stuff in or make room for more.” Blaire confessed, taking a step back. “Go make your bed and put all those books back on the shelf or move them in here. I need my parents to think we spent the night together.”

“Why would they need to think that?” Loki scoffed. 

“How many engaged couples do you know actually wait till their wedding night to have sex? Especially following a ball where they were so swept up in passion they proposed and drank heavily?”

Loki nodded slightly, “I see your point. Where do you sleep?”

“Left side mostly, so feel free to hog up the bed side table.” She flashed him a smile. Loki cocked a brow at her as she moved to her next spot. Making the bed look slept in but made at the same time. As if the two weren’t too worried the sheets were crinkled or pillows pushed to each side. But it still looked cleaned up. Loki pushed back from the doorframe, stalking back to the guest room where he had been. He still would have liked a gentle wake-up call. Or something less violent and obnoxious to wake him. 

Loki would like to say it wasn’t like her, but if he was being honest...he didn’t know her. He didn’t know if Blaire was a night owl or if she woke up at the crack of dawn. He didn’t know if she was always so strange and frantic. Loki had nothing to go off of. Which only made the idea of this fake engagement less than ideal. They needed rules. They needed some sort of play plan and code. 

After tucking his bed in the way he found it, he thought of just putting the books up. If they spent a passionate night then it was very unlikely he would read. But then again, if he was being honest, Loki had never slept directly after a night of what they were pretending. 

One book. 

He grabbed the one that caught his attention the most and flicked his hand towards the other ones. They flashed green and flew away from his face. The feeling of magic on his skin was like breathing again after forgetting to do so. Tickling only around his fingers, more of a pressure through out the rest of his body. Magic was one of the only things Loki was certain about. He could describe the feeling exactly for every spell. Every movement, every word, he could explain and recite them no problem. 

It was life, it was this life he was not certain about. How long would they have to play pretend? 

“Blaire.” Loki sighed, finding himself in her doorway again. He found her decorating her vanity with her dress as a last piece. With that, she whirled around to smile at him. Beamed, truthfully, at him. All her pink hair was tucked up in a messy bun upon her head. Tendrils fell in random spots, bouncing in curls that had fallen from sleep. Her face still had hints of make-up from the night before. But Loki knew when an illusion was down, when it was real. The fresh pink tint upon her cheeks from washing, the difference in color on her skin period. “We need some boundaries.”

“Uh-That’s fair….” She sighed, moving to sit upon the edge of her bed. Loki waited until she was comfortably perched. Hands in her lap, her eyes returned to his. Slowly he walked to the free night stand and placed the book upon it. Crooked and obviously marked his spot. Almost as if he read pages of it while she slept tangled against him. 

“I am not a morning person.” Loki spoke first.

“Noticed.” She let out a small chuckle. Loki turned to look back at her, hands clasped before him. “Sorry… about that.”

“You obviously are.”

“Ehhh… Not out of choice. I just can’t stay in bed once I’m awake. Once I wake up, i’m up and moving. More like a curse than a want to be.” She shrugged with a sigh. “But I take it you don’t want me to awake you like that… again…”

“Absolutely not.” He cocked both his brows up in surprize as she nodded, eyes dropped to her lap. Interesting. He watched her as she fiddled with the grey fabric that made up a pair of pajama pants. Matching fabric to the tank top that covered her chest. Both pieces of clothing draped on her with the only pop of color being the green strips of fabric that held it up and over her shoulders and tied a bow on the front of both pieces. 

“Alright, as long as we’re discussing this.” She seemed to swallow hard. “No asking about the nose thing.”

“You mean the faces you make and holding your nose at-”

“Yes! It’s just something I’m dealing with and would appreciate if you didn’t point it out.” Her eyes shot up to him. Even more interesting. He felt his lips twitch, as if a smile would grow upon his lips. Only it was a smirk as he crossed his arms and looked over her face. There was a strong will there, a defiant nature reflecting back in her iris’. When just moments ago she was looking away and sheepishly trying to apologize, here she was… demanding. 

“Fine, consider it a boundary.” Loki broke his crossed arm to motion vaguely with his hand, as if for her to give another. 

“Also, for your safety and my sanity, don’t talk about my father’s work. Don’t mention it outside of this house, don’t bring it up to anyone. You don’t want to know. I didn’t want to know but I asked, and now I know and I’m telling you…you don’t want to know.” That defiant look fell away, now humor replacing it as she shrugged and went back to her neutral, relaxed posture from before. Loki nodded in acknowledgement. He could understand it. Not that it didn’t instantly spike his curiosity now. That would be a discussion for them to have at another moment. Not that her father’s work would change anything for him. He was merely curious. 

“For your safety and my sanity, please do not ask how I came to be here or why it is I want to leave.” Loki added. His eyes on her face as she looked… disappointed. Then she nodded with soft sigh. 

“That’s fair. Consider it a boundary.” 

“Good… now I have some ground rules for us to work on. A good illusion is all about the details.”

~~~~~~~

 

Blaire watched her mother’s eyes as they scanned the house. She knew by the way her mother’s note came flying in through her window that they were going to be here early. Which is why she flew around the house like a crazed bird. Making it look so effortlessly like the lie was real. Making her pretend engagement show upon her house. Loki, who thankfully could change his clothes with magic, fit just in. He even changed around a few articles of clothing in her closet to make it look like he hung up his suit and a few loose pieces of clothes. Obviously they would need to stage a full move in. Which would only cement their “romance” more. 

Blaire needed this to work. Because the more concrete and real they looked…. The more her mother believed in it… the better it would be in the end. When they broke up, she could be heart broken for much longer than projected. She could even feign needed to “escape” to “Find herself.” 

Maybe she could finally get out of here. If she did it that way, would her mother still be heart broken if she left? Mother never said specifically she couldn’t leave. But she made that face. That ‘why do you want to leave me?’ face that guilted Blaire into staying. It made her feel like the worst daughter in existence and forced her stay. And as long as she stayed, she would have to play along with all the rules of Maeel. Be the daughter of her overlord, militia running father. Be the best daughter to an overly persistent mother. 

Blaire had played along for so long, she could do it for just a bit longer. Which is how she convinced herself to stay so long. It’s how she let herself stay in the place that made her so… unhappy. But if she left because of someone else, her mother might just let her go. If it was because of someone else, Blaire might not feel so guilty. Even if it was just pretend. 

“How are your heads?” Her mother smiled, picking up the tea-cups, sipping slowly. Her father sat, stone faced and dead silent. His eyes only upon Loki, looking him up and down. Scanning her fake fiance for weakness. Which is exactly why Loki then snaked an arm around Blaire’s shoulders and pulled her into a side embrace. 

“Clear as can be.” Loki lied through his teeth. A silver tongue, a true liar. He almost made it feel easy. If you play pretend with the galaxies best actor, was it really a lie? Because it felt like the truth. “Blaire may have drank more than I.”

“An accident I swear, love.” Blaire cooed, looking up into the green eyes that pressed back into hers. They almost sold her even there. She had to remind herself, this was for her parents. Her parents who were completely in shock that Blaire even got engaged. 

“Which is funny- Blaire doesn’t usually drink.” Her father interjected, sitting up straighter in the seat. Eyes upon Loki like a predator does a prey. If Blaire didn’t know any better, her father might lung across the coffee table and go for Loki’s throat with hidden saw teeth. 

“Exactly why it’s funny.” Blaire let out a sheepish laugh. “I can not handle my alcohol.”

“Do not worry, Asgardian’s hold their liquor well.” Loki laughed, a beaming light upon his face. He looked at her with such a flirty expression, Blaire felt a blush crawl upon her cheeks. Fingers brushed across her cheek to push tendrils of her hair from her face. 

“Oh! How lovely is Blaire’s hair this bright? I know she speaks of it as if it were a mistake, but I love it. Just… brings out her eyes, don’t you think?” Blaire was torn from Loki’s gaze to her mothers. This was how she made Blaire feel guilty, without even knowing she did it. Complimenting her, playing up her daughter to people. Just to make people see her, just to make people notice. Blaire didn’t need to be the center of attention, yet her mother made her be. Dressing her up like a princess, parading her around parties, curling her hair. Her mother just…couldn’t see how Blaire hated it. Her mother made her feel like a thing she was trying to sell and not a daughter she was proud of. She knew her mother meant no harm, but it truly did not sit well in her stomach. Because it was Blaire who had to see other people’s eyes on her. 

A shiver ripped her eyes from her mother to Loki again. He brought her back, grounding her in his touch. It was still unnerving, seeing him play the part so well. Close and touching, gentle grazes, affectionate looks. He was truly the best actor in all of Maeel. 

“I do love it.” He grinned. He tugged on a tendril to make it bounce beside her. 

“Of course, I can always change it before the wedding.” Blaire let out a sheepish laugh, feigning an embarrassed look away. Honestly, it was inspiring to see a master at work. Maybe one day when they weren’t playing pretend before her parents or sometime in the near future she could get him to give her pointers. 

“Nonesense, I fell in love with you with pink hair. It would be silly to change it now? Don’t you agree…”

Shit… she never said her mother’s name. “Loki, you-”

“Loki, you don’t have to play pretend.” Both of them jerked to look at her father who sat back in his seat. 

“Play pretend?” Blaire asked, threatened by her closing throat to give it all away. This whole lie was doused in gasoline, ready to go up in flames. 

“It’s clear your beloved is trying to feign ignorant at knowing who we are. And it’s sweet, Loki, it truly is. Your father was a worthy opponent and I do not feel any anger towards Asgard or it’s people. Your army fought well and it was a stand still. It would be an honor for the house of Odin and the House of Merci to join in such a way. Though, I hope this marriage is not because of your father’s wishes, but of your own.”

Blaire almost fell to pieces in relief at seeing her father so blatantly caught up in their lie. It wasn’t until she felt the shift in Loki’s spine that she felt worry again. Did Loki truly know of her father? Though Blaire knew that her father tried to invade Asgard once, long ago, didn’t mean Loki did. There were plenty of people who tried to attack and raid Maeel that she didn’t know the names of. Only saw their destroyed vessels leaders imprisoned. Because her father was efficient and good at what he did. 

“Of course, Lord Barkus Merci, I would never think of offending you and your daughter in such a way. I proposed to her without knowing her relation to you. But seeing it now, I understand how you could make that connection.” 

She wanted to ask him later how he knew. Was he there? Did Odin ever tell him? Or was it just another part of their history? Even Blaire didn’t know how well or not well the invasion went… she only knew when her father returned from it, his vision of the future changed and he set his sights on a different realm. 

Mostly… Blaire didn’t ask her father anything. Was asking Loki about his past pushing the boundary? The one where she didn’t ask how he got there or why was he leaving? Or was it fair game as one of their rules was they had to be honest. Just with each other, and only when it was just them. 

Blaire hadn’t realized that time had moved till her mother sprang from her seat. “We need to get going, Bark. You’ve got the boys coming over soon and I have so many people to tell about the news. Let’s leave the two alone shall we? They probably haven’t even eaten.”


	4. A bad penny will always turn up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been up so much earlier if I hadn't rewritten it three times. I finally love the direction it took and how Lucie came out. Hope you love it too!

Chapter Three:A bad penny will always turn up

Loki knew exactly why it was that Blaire seemed to avoid all people and hide out in her house. It wasn’t a prison to her as much as it was to him. It was more like a shield. Yesterday, after spending hours after her parents in the house they ventured out. And people hounded them. People took photographs, people surrounded them in packs. Loki was easily in his area of expertise but it wasn’t hard to see Blaire wasn’t. She hung back from the crowd, shrugged off questions. She avoided massive crowds the most. Often she covered her nose the best she could or filled it with strong scents like flowers and the like. He wanted to ask. 

But it was a boundary. Don’t ask about the nose thing. Don’t ask about the nose thing! It was hard not to. When she winced as people surrounded them in hordes. Until they got to the docks. Loki had to admit the area of Maeel was beautiful. It was a coastal city, most of the area surrounded in water. Water so clean and clear it was breath-taking. Ships of all sizes and designs filled the docks. Mechanical marvels to traditional norse designs, all looking to go out on the water. Portals made out of arches far out into the water, their hazy magic filling stone bricks covered in algae from the ocean. 

It was completely different from Asgard. 

Then this morning, it wast just them for just a short moment. Loki sat at the bar in her kitchen, watching her bounce about between pans. She seemed to be multitasking six different pieces of a dish all at once. It came together at the last moment and Loki was greeted with a savory dish that he couldn’t place. Blaire was quiet as she munched on the other end. There was something in the way she stared at the table. 

As if sullen to accept this as her life. 

Loki could understand that look. He’d worn it many days, even years. From being in the shadows of someone elses life to being in the dark of space. Being in thick chains that choked him, stung his skin. For a moment, his hand came to rest on his throat. 

“You alright?” Loki looked up the place on the table his eyes fell. 

“Perfectly fine.” He faked a smile. 

“You’re… you’re doing the thing.” She pointed out with her fork. 

“The thing?” He scoffed with a cocked brow.

“When you’re schmoozing my parents or people in public, you… you do this thing with your face.” She made a circular motion at his face with her fork before stabbing it into the food on her plate. She put a bit in her mouth and chew quietly. Loki was beyond thankful for her good habit of chewing with her mouth closed. Thor often chewed loudly or spoke through his food. Even Mother hated to see him do it. “So you’re lying to me.”

“I would never.” Loki let the words tumble out of his mouth without truly thinking about them. 

“And now I know, you’re lying to me.” She chuckled. “It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it. I was just… worried there… that you were hurt. That you were choking or something.”

Loki watched her face as she trailed off and began to munch again. She was much less chipper now. Almost deflated. Exhaustion covered her face and he could see it clearly. Etched in the dark circles just under her eyes, the way her eyes drooped, the slouch in her shoulders. Had the day really drained her that much?

“No, I am physically fine.” Loki confessed with a soft sigh.

“Fair enough.” She sighed back. 

“You have no plans for today, I believe?” Loki cocked a brow. She shook her head, turning to cup her tea in her palms. The mug was clear with frosted floral designs etched into it. 

“Oh, I never have plans. Plans are dropped on me.” Blaire scoffed, putting the cup to her lips. 

“I beg your pardo-” But Loki was given an answer. Not a spoken one, atleast. 

As her front door was near blown open and a woman barged in. Loki shot Blaire a look only to have a solemn nod returned to him. Loki whirled around at the bar to find the woman who barged in looked at them both. “BLAIRE MERCI! HOW DARE YOU!”

“Loki, meet Lacie Lamb Delarose… Princess of Maeel.” Blaire grumbled over her tea cup. 

“HOW DARE YOU…. get engaged and not tell me first!” The woman in question stomped her foot childishly against the ground. Atleast a head shorter than Blaire, long blond hair in doll like curls, pinned back by a tiara of crystals. She wore a yellow summer dress with pale lemon belt and brown heels and gloves, as if she were a sunflower. A sunflower who barged through someone’s front door absurdly early in the morning. 

“Hi Lacie.” Blaire’s sleepy sigh told Loki all he needed to know about the princess. If crowds and packed markets were exhausting to Blaire, this woman was thrice that. Loki cocked a brow as this woman flung herself into the kitchen and right in front of him. Hands on her hips, cheeks puffed out in childish anger, cheeks red and eyes narrowed. 

“Hello, my lady, I am Loki.” He couldn’t help but pull on the smirk and put out his hand. However, he became keenly aware of the tone of his voice. Internally he felt a twinge as he extended his hand. Schmoozing… he was doing the ‘thing’ and Blaire had pointed it out. Now he would never unfeel it. 

“As Blaire’s best friend and her princess, you should have asked me to marry her first!” Loki blinked rapidly as the woman huffed and waltzed right past him. His brain sputtered as he replayed it over and over. He put on his best face. He smiled his best smile. He was doing ‘the thing’! Why wasn’t… Loki looked to Blaire. She merely sipped her tea slowly, her eyes on him. She knew! She watched it and knew. 

“My apologies, princess. I had no idea of the practices of marriage here on Maeel.” Loki pushed up onto his feet. Blaire sat still, eyes on him. But Lacie was facing Blaire head on. Hands on her hips, a brow cocked up. Slowly, Blaire turned to look at her. Then she put down her tea and pivoted completely. Lacie wrapped her arms completely around Blaire and pulled her in close. Lacie’s clean, pressed, chipper look was a complete contrast against Blaire’s disheveled look. Pink hair pulled into a messy bun, a pair of pajama’s that didn’t match. 

“How much are you paying him?”

“HEY!” Blaire pulled back to swat Lacie on the arm.

“What? You want me to believe that you and he fell so much in love in one night?” And Loki saw the plan falling apart around them. Within seconds, the best friend was pulling apart the layers of lie they’d built on. 

“Yes. Because it’s true!” Blaire whined, shooting Loki a scowl. Her nose scrunched up as Loki felt his panic rise. It shot through his body. The princess saw through their facade and she hadn’t even been there. If she told anyone… Loki would be Beilgorth dinner by sunset. 

“I don’t buy it.”

“Believe it or not, but we are engaged.” Blaire groaned, crossing her arms. “Weren’t you the one taking my mothers’ side and saying I should marry?”

“YEAH! MY BROTHER!” Lacie stomped her foot. “Dein is in love with you, and you get engaged to … him?!?!”

Loki couldn’t help the pleased look on his face as he sat back down. It was now his turn to sip his morning tea slowly. Blaire looked at him, the tired, exasperated look plain to see on her face. But Loki couldn’t help the smug look. So the Dein of Skyies, the man her mother wanted her to marry was… the Prince of Maeel?

“I don’t like Dein like that, and he knows that.”

“But if you married him, we’d be actual sisters!” Lacie huffed, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Lacie, I couldn’t get rid of you even if I changed galaxies. I doubt us not being family by marriage would change anything.” Blaire pushed back from the bar. She cleared her plate into the trash. “And could you close the door? Why do you always have to burst into everything?” 

“Ouch, you’re crabby.” Lacie grumbled as she stormed from the spot to the front door. Loki could hear the princess shut the door behind him. He also heard her beginning to investigate around the house as Blaire washed her dish and put it on a rack to dry. Though it would do her no good to snoop. Loki and Blaire made it apart of their morning ritual. Loki would wake up, take his things to her room and deposit them on ‘his side’ of the bed. She would have clothes for him laid out for him. 

Loki liked to get up and dressed and cleaned right away. It seemed Blaire’s worst habit was hanging out in her pajamas for as long as she could. Even yesterday, she had been up and bouncing around, still in her pajamas. She would wait out the inevitable as long as possible. Though charming in it’s own way, was now a problem. As Blaire had to scurry off to take a shower. Lacie and Loki were in the room alone. 

She came around the bar like a bull in a room of glass, looking at him suspiciously. “Does she know about you?”

“Pardon me?” Loki nearly choked on his tea.

“Look, Blaire is my best friend. She’s been my best friend since we were in diapers. I know her inside and out. So I know when she’s been taken for a fool.” 

“Oh? Do you really?” Loki couldn’t help the edge in his voice as he cocked his head. 

“Yeah! I do! Or does the exiled prince of Asgard, wanted on Midgard for war and on Asgard for Treason, sound like a grand husband of the daughter of the general on Maeel?” Loki’s face fell as she pulled back. A proud, triumphant look crossed her face, cocky in her stance. “I didn’t think so. When I was told you two were engaged, I dug up all the information I could get my mits on… you’ve been a bad boy.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Loki scoffed, sliding to stand and taking his plate with him. He crossed the kitchen to the sink and cleared his plate the same way Blaire did. They were silent for a long moment before he hung up the plate on the rack. “If you’re so close, why didn’t you know she was miserable?”

“Excuse me?” Lacie hissed. Loki turned, now his turn to look smug. His palms against the counter, leaning against it lazily. He constructed his words carefully. If Lacie was this adamant against him, he would need to use her aggression to his advantage. Talking about boundaries with Blaire was not allowed. But they hadn’t set boundaries for her friends… now did they?

 

“Blaire was told to either find someone that night or her mother would force her into marrying Dein.” Loki confessed, knowing it was better to play his lies with his truth. 

“What? You’re lying?”

“Ask her, if you’re so confident, go on and ask your best friend who… has up until this point… not mentioned you at all to her future husband.” Loki let out a faux sigh, shaking his head slowly. “Says alot about your relationship, if you ask me.”

“Shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Lacie stomped her foot again. “Are you telling me that she picked you at random to get out of marrying my brother?”

“Oh, goodness no.” Loki coiled his smirk, looking her dead in the eyes. She was silent for a long moment as he pressed harder with his eyes. The stare down did not last long. Lacie looked away with a scowl. “I love Blaire with all my heart. And whole heartedly asked her to marry me.”

“Alot of people are in love with Blaire. What makes you so special?” Lacie snapped her eyes back, looking over him. “If you’re being honest, then why did she say yes to you?”

Loki gave his best, honest shrug, arms up in the air. “If I could take a guess, it’s my winning personality.”

Lacie only glared at him. Loki broke out into a massive smirk as he let his hands fall back to the counter. Manipulating her was easier than he’d thought. Despite being defensive, she was easily pressed and pushed. A game he’d missed. This right here. It ran a shiver up his spine, making him crave it more. The chaotic itch or just… doing something to stirr up something. 

“Now, there is something I guess you know about Blaire more than I.” He sighed, looking away towards the bedroom. The sounds of water running filled the whole house. He saw Lacie tighten up. “She.. seems sensitive to smells.”

“What of it?” Lacie huffed. 

“I was worried it was a … serious condition. I don’t want to hurt her, you see.” Loki schmoozed, not able to stop the twitch in his hand. Damn her for pointing it out. He laid it on thick, as best he could. Lacie eyed him from the side, turning from him ever so much. 

“Blaire’s fine! She’s always been fine! The only thing you should be worried about is what my brother will do when he finds out you proposed to his girl.” 

Interesting… so Blaire didn’t talk about it with even Lacie. Maybe Lacie never noticed? Maybe she didn’t care. But it was not something her best friend spoke of. Very interesting. There was also the brother to contemplate. Dein of Skyies… “Your brother, Dein of Skyies? Is he crown prince, then?”

“No, absolutely not… I’m crown princess.” Lacie huffed, turning to glare at Loki head on again. “Dein is my younger brother, lord of the providence Skyies.”

“Oh… my apologies.” Loki offered his hands again. “I am still learning Maeel’s intricate political system.”

Lacie sent him another scowl before she stomped off towards Blaire’s room. Technically it was both their rooms. But that was a need to know piece of information. No one needed to know. He should have walked past her, into the room just to aggravate her more. To stir more pots, so to say, but he let it stay. Let it simmer. Blaire might not enjoy his messing with her best friend.

Though there was much to say about the fact she hadn’t mentioned her. Not even once….

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Blaire sat on the large picnic blanket, watching Lacie standing out near the edge of the water with her kite up into the air. The wind that blew was hot and humid. Summer was about to be upon them with a raging anger. Something her and her hair was no ready for. Blaire looked over to Loki, perched next to her, nose deep in a book. 

This morning was harder than most. The after effects of her magic. Trying to show him Maeel was a mistake. People swamped them and she was hit hard. The urge to vomit was hard to wash down all day. Finally they were at the docks and she could breathe. Everything tasted like the sea and she could breathe. Then his scent barrelled into her. A massive hit into her nostrils of rain falling from the sky over a earthy cliff, the scent of wet metal. Though the scent was strong, it’s feeling was confusing. As she couldn’t read his face. In fact, all day she couldn’t read his face. 

He was making that face almost all day. That fake mask of a face. The one that made people smile and batter their eyelashes at him. Schmoozing was all it was, and he was good at it. He was a professional at it. It shouldn’t bother her as much as it did. But it felt like lying. More than lying, like manipulating. Something he did without blinking an eye. Which only made her worry… was he manipulating her? Because his face wasn’t set on her, she could see it… but would she know it if he tried it. 

This morning, she saw through it. Clear as day. Because the look on his face did not match his scent. He smelt strongly of clean laundry. A neutral scent for many people. Yet, when he touched his throat, it sharply changed. It was so strong, she could taste it. Panic, fear, tang of metal and … blood. Was that blood on her tongue? It soured all of her food. Washing it with tea was the only thing she could do. 

“Blaire! Look!” Her eyes drifted up to the kite flying over their heads. It was a purple plaid design with long tendrils of pink and white and lavender to add to it’s majestic design. 

“You never told me Dein was the prince.” Loki’s words were low in her ear, she almost missed them. His lips close to her ear she could feel his breath on her skin. 

“I didn't?” Blaire let out a sheepish laugh. 

“Lacie seems to believe he will come after me.” Loki added, making sure to lean forward to look over her face. Blaire turned to look at him in the eye. “Is it true he loves you?”

“How does one truly know if someone loves you.” Blaire grinned as Loki scowled. Only for a moment until it fell. “Especially if they don’t know you.”

“You think the prince is blind to who you are?”

“I didn’t say blind.” Blaire huffed. “I just… he has …. Why do you care? You’re the one with a ring on their finger.” 

Loki’s lips curled up instantly into a grin. He reached out to touch her hand where her ring lay against her skin. A ring that she purchased with him yesterday. They went out entirely because she needed a ring. A real ring. Though wearing it felt just like lying out loud. He cupped her hand in his. “Are you insinuating I am jealous?”

“I don’t think anyone could think I was insinuating anything.” Blaire cocked a brow at him. 

“I read context well.” Loki smirked. 

“You’re trying to get me to say something. It won’t work.” Blaire battled back. The longer they stayed together, the more she saw him. The true person she’d faked engaged herself to. More and more his image became clear. Loki was mischievous, she could see it in the glint in his eyes. The way he injected words and schmoozed and manipulated. But behind that was pain, she could smell it in the silent moments. When he didn’t think she was looking. Because Blaire never had to look. His emotions were so strong, she could smell them over the scent of mint she’d inhaled straight into her nose. Even over the scent of the sea. 

“We’ll see about that.” He teased, looking forward. “I think she wants you to join her.” 

“What makes you say that?” Blaire laughed only to look up and see Lacie glaring right back at them. 

“The complete animosity might have something to do with it.” Loki chuckled. Blaire sighed, pushing up onto her feet. Thankful for wearing a summery cocktail dress today, as the air was extremely warm. The wind didn’t help, and they were only shadowed by the long limbs of a willow tree. 

Lacie always suggested things like this for them to do. Blaire knew since they were little that Lacie was not one to be crammed up in the castle all day. She liked horse back riding, going wrestling in the gardens, running the beach, going to see the ships sail through portals at the docks. Swimming on the current side of the ocean. 

One of the reasons Blaire loved Lacie the most was that Lacie didn’t like to be crowded or be stuck in crowds either. Not that she didn’t like being the center of attention, but being in the middle of town was never her favorite. She liked being out and doing things, or running around the castle. Always moving, always doing something. And Blaire was always dragged along. When they did things like this, Blaire didn’t have to worry about her magic. 

Because horses emotions never clouded her over thickly. Because the ocean was a pleasant scent. Because Lacie never smelt strongly. When she was happy she smelt like a garden of lillies and tulips. When she was upset, like this morning, she smelt like burning applewood and hot iron. All her scents were soft and subtle. Despite Lacie being anything but soft and subtle. It was Lacie who taught her to fight hand to hand. 

Standing there on the cliff, holding a second kite as it flew up into the sky, Lacie leaned in. “Are you serious about him?”

“Yes, Lacie… I wouldn’t fake get engaged to anyone. You know me.” Blaire lied through her teeth, smiling at her. How could she tell Lacie she didn’t want any of this. That no one here made her giddy to marry. The whole idea still filled her with dread. Especially to Dein. He just…

“But Dein will be home in just a few short days, he was looking forward to seeing you.”

“I do not understand why, I am not his friend. I am yours.” Blaire rolled her eyes. There was a long moment where they stood together on that cliff in silence. Shoulder to shoulder, watching their matching kites fly up into the sky. Then Lacie broke it. 

“Why didn’t you speak of me to Loki?”

“What?” Blaire blurted out, sparing a look back at the man in question. He was still reading along happily. Perched on the blanket and lounged like a cat in the sun. “I’m sorry, It’s still… really new. I barely told him about my father before they both came bursting in.”

“But… I’m…”

“You’re my best friend who has no subtly at all. If I hadn’t introduced you, I knew for sure you’d introduce yourself. Because that’s who you are Lamb-chop.”

Lucie beamed at the nick-name, nudging Blaire with her arm before she looked back up to the kite. But if Blaire was being honest, she hadn’t even thought of her. Not once during the whole thing. Which was odd, because if she wasn’t trying to dodge her mother’s hovering she was at Lucie’s side. The perks of being the general’s daughter was being friends with the crown princess. Lucie was always in her life… and yet… until now… nothing had mattered. 

Blaire spared another look back and found him looking up at her. For the first time since she’d met him… he didn’t have a scent. The air was … just air… As she looked him in the eye. Then he smiled and flicked a wave with his wrist before going back to his book.


	5. A good book is always a gift.

Chapter Four: A good book is always a gift.

Loki sat upon the couch, feet up, eyes upon the ceiling. Blaire had excused herself to go with Lacie to a small shop at the edge of the ports upon Lacie’s request. He would have been more than happy to go with, irritating Lacie would bring him more joy than he liked to admit. Mostly because Blaire was always torn between battling him and her. For the last day, after sitting at the cliff’s edge with him and Lacie, and riding along the beach, Blaire seemed in better spirits. Loki could account them to being out of her house, and away from crowds. Something about being surrounded made her instantly go on edge. He could see it in the way she stood, how her shoulders turned to stone. There wasn’t a set time for when they would break off this game of charades. No calender he could count off. Just whenever it benefited them both. Long enough to reasonably effect Blaire, and long enough for Loki to show Beilgorth that he was not the person he had been when he was younger. Then they would split off.

Blaire spoke of it last night. That it should be a public fight. Not about infidelity, it would get one of them stabbed. Maybe about a lie, it didn’t have to be set. They would walk out into the streets and she would initiate it. Close enough to the docks that he could storm off and not get stopped. They would raise voices, shout, cry and announce maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Then he would be free.

The idea of being free was more than enough fuel to get him through the mundane moments. Times like this were it was just him and his thoughts. The questions and lack of answers. Why did the sorcerer decide to send him here, and did he plan to return him? Would he make Loki’s life easier by snatching him up before this pretend break-up? Had he thought this through? What if Loki met with like minded people and came right back? There were too many variables that he could not get concrete answers for. 

Where was Thor? Did Thor not care where he was? Surely he did. Thor was not the type to leave Loki unattended. Not after coming home to find him alive… again… Not after finding him parading as father. Yet there had been a moment, where Thor looked relieved. Then they were back on earth and… this happened. He was falling through the air. And he landed before Blaire.

Thinking back on it now, he was lucky he landed where he had. Loki had many enemies in the universe to just be deposited willy-nilly. To land in Blaire’s lap, to fake being her fiance, was not the worst outcome he could think of. Besides, it bought him time to figure out how to get back. How to get right back to Asgard and back where he was. Obviously dressing up as Odin would no longer be a viable option. 

The door opened. Loki’s mind snapped back to the here and now, turning to look across the floor. Blaire walked in, exhausted from head to toe, dragging bags. Loki let out a chuckle. Climbing to his feet, he sauntered to the door, taking the large tote bag from her hands and shutting the door with his hip. “You had a good time, I suspect?”

“Sure. Great time! Most fun I’ve had in days! Minus getting engaged!” Her sarcasm was breathy, her body sagging as she finally fell to the floor. Her eyes shot to the door, watching it with worry. After a long moment, she fully laid back against the ground and let out a groan. “Fucking hell.”

“Went that well?” Loki put the tote bag down, sinking to sit on the other side of her. Not that he would tell her, but he was happy to see her returned. Atleast with her presence, the prison did not seem so small. 

“Lacie was convinced that she could get me out of this.” Blaire tossed her arms out above her. 

“This?” Loki retorted.

“This!” Blaire huffed, motioning vaguely at him. “She asked if I was pregnant!”

“I admit, our predicament is odd. If it would make it better-”

“If you even suggest making me pregnant, I will take your present back!” She spat, her face scrunched tightly. Loki almost fell over in laughter, watching her shoot him a dirty look. The laughter filled him to the brim, falling off his lips easily. 

“I was suggesting an illusion, but actual pregnancy is a good idea.” Loki smirked. “Did you say present?”

“Ehhh.” She grunted, motioning vaguely at the tote bag. Loki watched her wiggle back up to a sitting position. She repeated her grunt, tossing her hands at the bag once more. Finally catching on, Loki snatched it up and slid the tote towards her. She yanked it open and dug through it. Then she pulled three boxes out. She near tossed them at him, if he weren’t already close enough. He could smell the thick perfume of the store upon her skin. 

He took up the first one, pulling back the silver box and watching the paper like box fall open. Inside were three books. “Books?”

“I figure you’ve already read through what I have. Consider it an investment in my sanity.” She chuckled, shuffling up to her feet. She dragged the tote like a bag filled with a body, across the floor and towards her room. Loki couldn’t help flipping them over in his hands. One was a fiction tale, obviously midgardian by it’s design and style. It was multicolored and had a boy on the front with glasses. The language in it was… english.

“Where did you get these?” He put the fictitious one down and found one in the language most of the signs on Maeel were in. This would be even more interesting to decode. It would make his reading skill of the city better. Most on Maeel spoke common, but he noticed as they walked through town, not everyone stayed in common speech. From what he could decipher, it was a novel about life on a boat. He wasn’t sure if fictitious or not, that he would have to read more to know. The third was in common, and it was a collection of murder mysteries, or that’s what it said. 

“Book Emporium. You get books for free if you trade in books in good condition. They always have the best stuff. It’s a library if you are nice to books!” She called from the bedroom, obvious sounds of her putting things away in her closet and dresser drawers. 

Loki moved to the next box. String opened to reveal bottles. Some stored musky scented liquid, some powders that were delicate, one was a lotion. If memory served, these were herbal spells. Simple things that most who practiced magic used. Except for Asgardians, whose base for magic was more autonomous then physical. The gesture was appreciated, she obviously was trying to gage his interests. Figuring him out without asking. Clever. 

The third box was much smaller. It was very light and small and when he opened it, it had three things in it. A small paper book with pictures of boats and portals on the front, another a small notebook bound in leather, and last was… money. 

“Its for when you leave.” Blaire’s voice coming behind him made him jump. “I told Lacie it was so we could go honeymooning. The pamphlet is where the portals lead and at what time they’re open. The notebook needs a drop of your blood, you present it when you buy a ticket out of here.” She pointed to the notebook then shuffled towards the kitchen. “You want tea?”

Loki was speechless as she left the conversation at that. He watched her dig through the box of many tea flavors she held at the house. “Yes, please.”

“Well, there is mystery flavor number one, then mystery flavor two?” She grinned, scooping out of the box at random, pouring them into two seperate bags. 

“I’ll take the second one. More mystery.” Loki smirked at the flash of mischief she flashed him. Then she ducked behind the counter to fetch out her kettle once more. He was at a disadvantage. This present was not only logical, but it was sweet. She was trying, he could see it. 

“Blaire?” Loki let out a breath. She popped up, cocking a brow at him. “I could… fix the swarming problem.”

“Swarming problem? Do I have bugs now?” She whipped around, looking around the kitchen with the kettle readied in her hands. 

“Funny.” Loki rolled his eyes. She turned back to him with a wide grin. “I meant with the crowds.”

“Unless you have a ten foot bubble that you carry in your pants, I doubt you could fix it.” She sighed, putting the kettle onto the fire pit’s cast iron arm. The sounds of her sparking the fire filled the air along with the scent of applewood catching on fire. Loki stood, placing his gifts upon the floor gently. He crossed the floor into the kitchen. Obviously, he shouldn’t do this. Just because she got him a gift, he was not obligated to return one to her. But he wanted to. If she was happier, that made his stay happier. If she was more accepting of him, then their coexistence would go more smoothly. 

Besides, there was no way she could manipulate him with this. 

“Look at me.” He cocked a brow as she turned slowly. Her eyes searched him suspiciously. “I won’t hurt you.”

“Sure.” She chuckled, giving in. She stepped up closer. Loki reached out, forcing himself to ignore the pinch in her nose. He wasn’t allowed to ask about it. Instead he brushed his hands along her bicep. Slowly, he ran his hands down them. The green lights flowed from his fingers, dancing around her skin. Loki couldn’t help the surge of pride at her face as she watched in wonder as her arms disappeared entirely. 

“I can do this… to all of you.” He whispered, unable to speak higher than that. Because she was beyond impressed. Her mouth hung down, she yanked back to spin around, waving her would be arms up and down. She was almost bubbling over with excitement. No one had ever been this excited before. Then she looked at him and Loki swallowed hard. The way she looked at him, it made his insides clench. 

Not even his mother looked at him so fondly when he showed her his first piece of magic. 

“WHAT THE… What the shit, Loki! You could do this the whole time?” She beamed, swinging her arms more. Loki snapped his fingers and watched her arms reappear. Blaire only squealed and spun again. “That was amazing!”

“I appreciate the flattery.” Loki chuckled. His body went rigid as she bound towards him, snatching up his hands. Her hands were soft, they held his hands so tenderly. But she buzzed like a thousand bees flying undr her skin. 

“No! Seriously! That was… you… you can do magic!”

“Well, yes.” Loki couldn’t help but shrug off the excitement she showed. “The point being, when we must leave next… I can make it so we never have to be swarmed again.”

She smiled up at him so brightly, holding his hands tenderly, and Loki almost wanted to ruin it. Almost. Because he didn’t know what to do with it. He never put himself in these positions, where someone had a piece of him. Where he so eagerly gave a piece of him. She could have thrown it in his face, tarnish it… but she didn’t. 

“Thank you, seriously, Loki… it will solve so many issues.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Blaire sat on her bed, looking across the fabric with anger. Seriously? She hadn’t gotten any sleep! She would not get any sleep at this rate. Her brain was buzzing and refusing to stop. Dein was supposed to return tomorrow for Lacie’s birthday party. They would have to go. It was not only Lacie’s birthday party, which she would never miss. Even if it was full of people that made her senses go off the charts crazy. Tomorrow was also supposed to be the day Dein took it upon himself to propose. Lacie confessed in the morning while they jumped from spot to spot on the outskirts of town. She spoke that Dein had planned it all. 

The idea that he would do something so humiliating only made her irate. He would do something so … soo… he knew how she felt! She had told him multiple times. How many times does a woman have to say ‘No, I don’t want to be with you.’ to get him to understand. 

Stupid, Egotistical, self-absorbed prince! Fuck him! The rage only boiled on and on as she lay in bed. Even spending the whole day with Loki, sitting in comfortable soft noise of her house. Away from people, reading and even teaching him a board game, it didn’t lessen her emotions lying in bed. Thinking on it more and more, she knew she would have to sell this engagement and future break up. 

Dein would never leave her alone if she broke it off with Loki too soon. She thought of it the whole walk home. If she didn’t do it efficiently and then promptly pack to leave for some time, he would swoop in. He would swoop in and ruin everything. 

Tossing back her sheets, she clambered out of bed. More than willing to sit and read or drink some tea, or something. Something to wear her out to sleep better. Not ready to find Loki leaning against the counter, the fire already struck. 

“Unable to sleep?” Loki teased, looking over his shoulder. If she didn’t know better, she would accuse him of reading minds. 

If anyone, it was her that read minds. Because he smelt like soft sandlewood, coconut oils and fresh waves. He smelt off, because of it. Loki never smelt like the beach, yet, here he was. Smelling delicious and his face gave nothing away. The more she thought she knew of him, the more he proved her wrong. 

“Are you alright?” Blaire asked, tip-toeing up behind him. 

“Me? You’re the one who came out here in a huff?” He shot back. 

“And you were already out here.”

“Fair enough. But mine has to do with a boundary.”

Blaire sighed, brushing past him towards the cupboard. “Mine has to do with Dein.”

“I am surprised he was not a boundary.” Loki pressed, arms crossed over his chest. 

“He wasn’t worthy of the effort. Still isn’t.” Blaire grumbled. 

“Touchy.” Loki smirked, stepping forward. He took up the oven mits and pulled the kettle off the fire just as it began to hiss. Blaire set two mugs down upon the bar of the kitchen and stepped back. Loki poured two cups and placed the kettle down upon a rung of metal to keep it from burning the counter top. It wasn’t until Blaire had tea mixed in a pouch and sitting in the boiling water that she looked up to Loki. He was lingering just off, eyes on her. 

“He wanted to propose on Lacie’s birthday.” Blaire confessed, stirring sugar into her cup. 

“And that bothers you? You could have said no.”

“It’s not that I could have said no. It’s that he would force me to say No, in front of everyone. It would make me the villain!” Blaire snapped, her brows furrowed. “He knows I do not feel the same way, but he knows I’m weak to social pressure. I may have said yes just to keep people from hating me or staring at me. Just to make it stop.”

Loki was silent for a long moment as Blaire tossed her spoon into her sink. She barely let the bag sit in the hot water long enough to brew. The only reason she didn’t try knocking it back was the movement to her side. Loki moved to stand near her, hips leaned against the counter. That beach smell was gone. Soft, subtle, like it wasn’t very convincing, he was back to clean laundry. As if it was trying to mask something underneath it. Blaire turned from him, cupping her mug to give herself something to do. 

“I was… thinking…”

“You don’t have to do this.” Blaire snapped, whirling to look at him. Hot water trickled down the sides, forcing Blaire to set the cup down. Loki’s eyes shot to where she sat it down then up to her face. “This sharing thing. We made boundaries for a reason. I didn’t make him a boundary because it’s not a big deal…”

Loki set his cup down. “Now I am concerned if you are alright.”

“No, I’m not… but it’s not your fault and I’m trying not to take it out on you.” Blaire sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she focused on finishing up the cloth bag full of hot tea leaves and spices. 

“That is considerate of you.” Loki laughed lightly. 

“I just… I wouldn’t want you… to swing at me if it was your best friends brother trying to force your hand.” Blaire grumbled, rolling her eyes. 

“Oh don’t worry… I don’t have a best friend.” Loki confessed. Blaire furrowed her brows. 

“You’re serious?”

“Friends are not… easy for someone like me.” Loki took out his own bag and deposited it into the sink next to Blaire’s. Her lips twitched as she looked up to the raven haired man awkwardly standing in her kitchen. 

“I mean, for all I’ve put you through, you could consider me a friend.” Blaire grinned. 

“Don’t you have four brothers?” Loki cocked a brow in her direction, taking a long sip. “That’s four times the amount of male ego I have to crush. That would take far too much effort on my part.”

Blaire burst into laughter. Her cheeks hurt, her sides tightened, her knees threatened to give in. It felt good. To laugh that hard, after not doing so in so long. Blaire’s hands gripped the counter as she bent over, howling with laughter.

She even caught Loki smirking as he took another sip.


	6. It takes two to tango and tangle

Chapter Five:

Loki stood at the door, awaiting for Blaire to join him. They were going out but this time, they weren’t to be seen. She asked if he wouldn’t mind. That is what really blew his mind. Someone that asked if he wouldn’t mind. Doing a simple chore, not even that, it was more like a task. She offered to go alone, but then realized she could not undo the spell without much mishap. Lacie’s party would start later today and veto’d any dress Blaire offered up to wear. Lacie said that she needed a new dress, and that she already ordered one. Blaire would just have to pick it up. Loki could tell it made Blaire uneasy to think of it. The dress shop was on the outskirts of the town but it took walking through town to get it. 

Loki believed her uneasiness due to whatever it was that Lacie was scheming. She was obviously scheming, as she had been absurdly kind to Loki. She smiled and laughed at his sarcasm. Then she left without any other word. As the god of mischief, he knew when someone was up to something. Mischief recognized mischief. 

“Ready!” She called out, coming from her room in a ball of nerves and worry. Her pastel hair was down in a loose braid, a purple ribbon weaved through it and made into a bow at the bottom. Loki liked purple on her frame, especially the dark purple she opted for today. It made her look more alive, or just brought out the sparkle in her face. 

“Are you sure?” He teased, cocking his hip out and arms crossed over his chest. She whirled around, patting down herself. 

“No!” She shot back into her room. Loki let out a small chuckle, his eyes trailing to the doorway. 

Lacie most likely was trying to find a way to split them up. To make Blaire take her brother’s hand at the party. If Loki did not know of Blaire’s distaste, he would allow it. It was the perfect excuse to duck out. A greater man swept his beloved out of his hands, Loki could run away with his tail tucked between his legs…. So to speak. Beilgorth would obviously allow him to leave, as it was just as he deserved. To have what he wanted taken from him by someone else. 

But to be fair, Dein was not deserving of Blaire. What little he pried from her in conversation, Dein was … well… He didn’t have a comparison. His first said Thor but Thor was respectful of women’s wishes. If she said no, he instantly removed himself from the conversation. There were far more women wanting him to waste his time on someone who didn’t. Plus it wasn’t proper, and if mother ever heard of him chasing someone so unwilling, she would drop from the sky like a dragon. 

Loki’s heart heaved at thinking of her. Of calling her mother again. If only she could see him now. She would take one look at him and drag him by the ear. Even as an adult, she had an affinity for dragging ears. Skies he missed her. It stung to confess it, even to himself. But she was the only one he felt like he could talk to…. Other than Blaire. Now he had Blaire. She listened and understood. Had this been a real marriage, had this not been an illusion… Mother would have approved. Loki smiled at the thought of his mother …. No…. stop. This is make believe, this is fake, and fantasies such as that made it real. 

“Okay, Now i’m ready…. Loki?” He jumped in his skin, not realizing his mind wandered so far. Blaire stood just an arms length from him, a small clutch in her hand. He let out a small laugh, moving towards her.

“Apologies, I was just thinking.”

“Thinking? You think?” She teased with a bright smile. 

“Watch your tongue.” Loki returned with a faux warning tone. He put out his hands, palm up to her. There was a moment he believed she wouldn’t take them. Eyebrows knitted, her nose scrunched, as if she was talking herself up to it. As he opened his mouth to ask, she took them aggressively and took firm hold of them. He saw a shiver run through her whole body and her lips grow tense. “Are you-”

“Fine.” She lied through her gritted teeth. Loki cocked a brow and went to take his hands back. She refused to let them go. So he stood them, holding her hands as softly as he could. Eyes upon her twisted up face. Finally she unclenched her jaw and sighed. “When I touch you, it’s… strange.”

“Thank… you?” Loki let out a small laugh, gauging her attitude. “We don’t-”

“It’s not… you… it’s me. I’m strange, and I have issues I’m trying to work through.” Her eyes shot up to him. There was a stubbornness in her eyes that glistened. Loki knew that look, as he saw it reflected in his eyes often. 

“So you’re saying I can’t hold my fiance at the party?” He tilted his head to the side, watching her lips twitch into a smile. 

“You are not to leave my side. I’m bad at fending for myself.” She sighed, relaxing back. “Okay, let’s do this.”

“Do what?” 

“Loki.” She warned, narrowing her eyes. A light trickle of green light danced over her skin. It soon enveloped her whole body until she was gone before him. The only proof she was there was her grip on his hands. It grew more intense as she brushed past him and the door opened. Her palm was so warm, but he could feel the worry. His thumb ran over the backside of her hand and he could feel goosebumps on her flesh. Flesh he couldn’t see. 

“Shut the door, goof-ball.” Loki jumped once more, turning towards the door. Both of them invisible to the eyes around them. They walked fast towards the center of town. They weaved in and out of streets, avoiding touching anyone more than just a passing breeze. It went by three times as fast as before with them invisible. No one stopped to try to talk to her. No one grabbed at them to smile and ask questions. Just them, flying through the town. 

And soon they were on the outside of a large tailor’s shop. He could tell by the fabric that decorated the windows and the large floor space full of mannequins and gowns. 

“Time to see you again.” Blaire laughed, a little too close to his ear. Loki swallowed a shiver of his own, feeling her breath against his ear. It was one thing to be the invisble one. But to have someone else join him, he realized how people could hate not seeing him. He couldn’t tell where she was, what she was doing, how she was looking at him. 

Loki brought one hand to their connected hands. He ran his fingers up her forearm, feeling more goosebumps prickling her skin. She was so warm. Even in the daylight, it was strange for him to feel warm. A side effect of being Jotun. Blaire was like the sun, radiating warmth as she came to stand beside him. He felt the pressure of her pushed up against his arm, clutching him as they came into view. The green lights fell to the ground, dying along the dirt. 

The shock and awe in her eyes was the same from when he first showed her. How long would it be before she stopped looking at him like he could perform miracles? “Thanks! You are free to stay out here if you don’t want to come in.”

“I would rather go in.” Loki stated, motioning for her to lead the way. There was a blush on her cheeks as she jumped ahead and launched herself into the store. As soon as they moved through the door, they were greeted with rose scents and two females in suits. 

“Miss Merci, we are so glad to have you here! Oh! You brought your fiance? Fabulous!”

“Thank you,... um… Princess -”

“Oh! Yes! The custom gown, it’s right this way.” 

Blaire followed the two, letting go of Loki’s hand. However, he followed right behind her. Curiosity got the better of him. If this dress was apart of the equation of Lacie’s con, then it had to be important. Was it a horrible look on Blaire? He couldn’t imagine it would be, Lacie was not one to embarrass Blaire in that way. Maybe it was Dein’s favorite color? Would she dress Blaire in something that was a secret cue to make Dein swoop in?

Then Loki came around the corner of the shop and the curtains to a private dressing room. There on a mannequin was a soft mint and silver faded silk dress. It had a corseted top that was heart shaped and had floral designs up the sides. It was shorter in the front then in the back, giving a train like effect. 

“It’s… Stunning. Thank you! I had no idea this is what she had in mind?”

“Princess Lacie insisted that this style looked best on you and we agree. Plus the green and silver will compliment the ladies hair.” One of the women in suit’s answered with a grin. Loki looked between them. They were just dress makers and tailors, they weren’t scheming. Not like Lacie. They were just excited the princess bought a dress by them. 

Maybe Lacie just wanted Blaire to look stunning enough to make both men fight over her? Or was the dress just a distraction from the true mischief? Though he enjoyed games, the stakes for this game were not in his favor. Should Lacie put pressure on Blaire, would she give in to make her friend and those around her happy? 

Why did he care? What Blaire did after he was gone was none of his business…

She was his friend, and he cared about her happiness. That was it. She was his first official friend and he cared… when did he start caring?

“I was afraid she was going to put me in some sort of siren like dress.” Blaire whispered to him, sighing with relief. 

“I had the same thought.” Loki replied with a smirk. “A little disappointed it’s not.”

“Of course you would enjoy that.” She rolled her eyes, turning back towards him with her hands on her hips. The two women in suits were too busy undressing the mannequins to listen into them.

“Does a man need an excuse to enjoy their fiance in a seductive gown?” He teased, sending a wink towards her. 

“Bite me.” She retorted sharply, shoving him with her elbow. 

“Not right now, it would be rude to seduce you in front of two people just trying to do their job.” Loki sent a wink her way and watched her face flush fast. There was a confession in her eyes as they fell to his lips. Only for her to look away sharply and move towards the two placing the gown into a box for her to carry it towards the castle. Lacie and Blaire agreed to get ready together and they would take the scenic route back roads to the castle. 

Suddenly Loki was torn. Between unraveling Lacie’s game to ensure that Blaire was atleast happy. Maybe ending up alone as she planned wouldn’t make her end up happy, but Freedom was a good start. Or should he let Lacie win whatever scheme she was after. It gave Loki the chance to leave without questions asked. But leaving her to Dein and the wolves would definitely make her unhappy. Somehow the betrayal he would see in her eyes seemed worse than waiting it out. 

Loki had started to care, and it was definitely a problem.

 

~~~~~

Lacie finished up pulling the silk ties on the back of the corset when Blaire heard the knock on the door. Blaire had already fastened Lacie into her birthday gown. A skin tight a-line dress with floral lace covering her from her neck to the train like skirt that was short at her thighs to floor length in the back, silk covering from the swell of her chest to just below her cheeks. It was definitely a risky dress but it was her birthday. She got to wear whatever she wanted. Lacie left her at the vanity, opening the door. 

“Oh, my sweet heart, Blaire! Lacie you’ve done some of your best work here.” Blaire went rigid at her mother’s voice as she joined them in the room. Her fingers dug into the vanity. Lacie’s icing and fresh lemon scent had covered up Blaire’s mother’s. Fresh thyme and basil filled the air, obvious her mother’s excitement. She always smelt like herbs when she was happy. Her mother appeared in the mirror, beaming at me. “You look stunning.”

“Hi, Mom.” She forced out of her mouth. 

“Why do you look so upset?” Blaire forgot herself as she looked over her face. Eyebrows knitted, her mother reached out to touch Blaire’s bicep. Everything in her tensed up, only to feel the soft touch. Blaire forgot what it was like to be touched on the skin by someone other than Loki. Nothing happened when she touched, except for her eyes catching mine. 

“Just learning how to breathe with a corset.” Blaire lied, letting out a breathy laugh. Her face lit up as she patted Blaire’s bare shoulders with love. 

“Trust me, they’re worth the pain.” She chuckled, stepping around. Blaire straightened her spine and turned around. She had been avoiding her mother for the week. Excusing any missed lunches for helping Lacie or showing Loki around or anything. Even when some of the times Loki and her had been sat on the couch, devouring books or playing a board game.There was no way Blaire could face her. Lying to get out her drowning Blaire. Looking at her made Blaire feel guilty and she shouldn’t. She didn’t do anything wrong. Lying might be wrong, but giving your daughter an ultimatum is worse. She didn’t even let Blaire explain.

Maybe She was just angry with her? Livid deep down she would do something that forced Blaire’s hands. Or maybe just upset that she would do something so drastic to ensure that Blaire’s life went the way she wanted it.   
“I’m going to go see my parents,” Lacie smiled at me softly. “See you in a few?”

She was giving Blaire time with her mother, like her mother wanted. But she was also giving Blaire an out. Knowing that she would want to escape as soon as possible. Lacie was the person who pushed for her to move out when she was old enough. Though she wanted her to move into the castle. Despite going out on her own, Lacie backed Blaire up the whole time. Mostly because they had completely opposite mothers. Lacie’s mother had no hand in her life, almost refused to be apart of it. While Blaire’s refused to leave hers. So Lacie and her made a good team. It’s why this made Blaire feel guiltier. Because she was lying to her too. 

Because both of them wanted her to marry Dein.

“So? How is it going? Isn’t he perfect?” Blaire blinked rapidly, turning to look at her mother. 

“Loki?” Blaire scoffed. “Mother, no one is perfect.”

“Are you two not getting along?” Her mind went straight to Loki. The word battles and playful banter, the sharing space and boundaries. They hadn’t argued or even spat. There had been moments where they almost had, but nothing bad. Maybe because they weren’t really a couple. This was just an illusion to make life easier. 

“We’re getting along amazingly. But he’s not perfect. Neither am I.” Blaire sighed, shifting around her mother. 

“Blaire, you’re upset.”

“I’m fine, mother.” Blaire sighed, looking away and walking towards the door. 

“Are you? Because you’re avoiding me an awful lot.” Her mother caught Blaire by the arm. There was a sharp anger that built under her skin. It broiled her insides and threatened to devour her. She was just trying to be a good daughter. Why did her mother have to be so… so… Blaire yanked her arm back, whipping to see her. 

“Maybe because you threatened me then acted like it didn’t happen.” The words spilled from her lips like acid. Blaire looked into her mother’s eyes, not wanting to lose the spine she suddenly grew. 

“I just want you to be happy-”

“No you don’t! You want me to live your life! You want me to be apart of this big game you and dad play. But who I marry is up to me.”

“Well the point doesn’t matter anymore, because you and Loki are getting married.” Her mother waved nonchalantly. Brushing away the point because she didn’t want to hear it. Never facing the core of the problem in the slightest. Blaire felt like exploding as she stepped back from her mother. 

“And if we weren’t? If this doesn’t work out?”

“Well, why waste a perfectly good wedding?-”

“You’re not listening.”

“Honey, look you’re not always going to have your looks. With your… oddness, it’s better if you lock someone in now. Before… well… before it gets worse.” Blaire’s heart sank as her mother folded her hands infront of her with a grimace on her face.

“My… oddness?” Blaire’s words were low, tasting of venom. 

“Blaire, sweetie, you’ve always been strange, all I meant was that-”

“That no one would love me if they knew about me, that’s what you were going to say.” Blaire blurted out, her heart in her stomach and the rage now frozen in her body. Guilt and regret filling her to the brim. No one knew about her scent gift, which is what made this worse. Her mother didn’t mean the strange magic that made her anti-social and awkward in groups. She meant Blaire’s personality. Blaire as a person. 

“Honey, why is it always a fight with you?-”

A knock on the door brought them both to rip around in their skin. Loki lingered in the doorway. “I hope I’m not interrupting?”

“No, of course not. We were just talking about you.” Blaire snapped in her mother’s direction, her fists clenched. Her mother watched her with shock as Blaire stormed from the spot towards Loki. “Let’s go, I bet Lacie is getting antsy without me.”

And she shut down whatever it was her mother wanted to say. She didn’t want to hear it. Tears threatened to spill but the thought of having Lacie scold her for ruining her work made her hold them back. Blaire choked up a bit which is the reason Loki took her up by the arm, swiveling them away from the main hall and down another hallway. “I see I’m not the only one with parental issues.”

“She said no one would love me for who I am, because I’m weird.” Blaire blurted out, feeling the tears pressure her more. She might just ruin the make-up. Blaire took her arm back so she could cup her mouth. Just don’t- She gasped for air and felt the first tear fall. “Damnit. Lacie is going to kill me.”

“Don’t worry, with me around, your make-up will look flawless. Lacie need not know.” Blaire snapped to look up at his face. Those soft jade eyes glistened down on her as a thumb dried the tear off her cheek. 

“So you’re a magic genius?” Blaire let out a choked up laugh, her shoulders trembling. 

“While I would love to agree.” Loki grinned ear to ear, “I am merely a genius at illusions.”

“I wish I could have an eighth of your talent.” Blaire whispered, swallowing hard.

“We can leave.” Loki’s words struck her hard.

As much as she wanted to, she shook her head and took up his arm again. Loki did not speak again, leading her down the hallway and around a corner, back towards the main ballroom. Blaire focused on walking in the ridiculous shoes Lacie picked and on keeping her dress out of it. On keeping herself balanced on Loki’s arm. When they came up to the entrance, Blaire looked up finally to see Lacie. Through the massive open doors, into a high vaulted castle ballroom. Full of golden and pearl colors, pink hints throughout the curtains and stained glass windows. It was a daydream or a page out of a fairytale. 

If Blaire ever did get married, she thought as a child of having it here. Now she didn’t know if she should. 

Lacie stood at the front end, always the center of attention. But it was Dein, lingering just to her right, speaking to her lowly, that stopped Blaire in her steps. The fight with her mother made her unprepared to face him. Dressed finely in blue and silver silk, his general’s uniform fit him like an expensive glove. His long strawberry blond hair was pulled back in a silver and blue ribbon. Sharp jaw and even sharper eyes, those eyes finding Blaire as they barely made an inch into the room. 

Lacie followed his eyes, jumping and waltzing over towards Blaire with a brilliant smile. “There you are! Come here, silly!”

Blaire let Loki lead her just a few more feet into the room, unable to do more than shuffle. Her body moving of its own accord. Then they halted, Lacie near bouncing before them. Dein glared at them from across the room. “Hey… Lacie…”

“Look, Blaire, I’ve already told my brother about you and Loki. Just… be nice, you know how delicate men’s ego’s are.” Blaire was not blind to the look Lacie shot Loki. He merely smirked back at her.

“It’s true, though, single men tend to be more weak than others.” Loki shot back, cocking his head. Blaire nudged him in the ribs with her elbow, not sparing him a look at all. She didn’t have to know the smug look was painted on his face. 

“We will be very kind.” Blaire stated. 

“Also, please… no rubbing it in his face.” Lacie patted Blaire’s shoulder, shooting a look to Loki before she whirled back around, dancing towards the group of dresses and suits swirling on the floor. Dein kept a determined glare aimed at the two of them.

“Ah… so that is her game.” Loki whispered.

“Who’s game?” Blaire blinked, looking up to Loki. He smirked, looking down at her. Just a minute ago his eyes had been soft, kind, caring. A shared moment just between them. Maybe he was taking the whole friend thing to heart? Or maybe he actually cared. She couldn’t allow herself to believe that he did. This was not going to last and she couldn’t allow herself to become attached.

“Look alive, Prince charming is coming.” Loki chuckled, looking up. Blaire did only in time to see Dein storm towards them. His eyes narrowed like daggers. 

Game? Was Lacie playing a game? Blaire thought about her best friend’s motives in the dress, but it turned out she was just picky. Lacie didn’t seem to be playing a game, yet Loki had a defiant look on his face. Like he were playing one… but did that make her a pawn in his fun? Dein was merely a foot from them when Loki’s arm snaked around her midsection and pulled her in and up against his side. “Hello, you must be the prince everyone talks to highly of.” 

Blaire looked up to Loki who put out a hand, a wide grin on his lips. Or was it Loki who was playing games? His schmoozing face was paint on thickly. Because he did not smell like he was being flirty or anything she expected to go with those emotions. Dein smelt of smoke and leather, the scent of his anger for many years. Loki’s scent of fresh flowers and a perfume she didn’t have a name for, coated the room. It covered everyone. 

“And you must be Loki.” Dein left Loki’s hand hanging. Blaire expected just that from Dein whose eyes narrowed on her now. It was what Loki did that she didn’t expect. His exposed hand moved to her jawline. Like a dog claiming it’s territory or a mother bear protecting her young, Blaire couldn’t decide what it looked like more. As Loki cupped her cheek and brought her to look up at him. 

“Sad, my beautiful Fiance never spoke of you.” Loki said it all without losing eye contact. He was doing it again. Laying it on thick. Yet her cheeks ran hot fast. 

“Blaire!” She clenched her eyes shut, knowing what was coming next. Dein would over react. He would throw a fit, and he would leave her defenseless. She would be alone with him and unable to stop whatever temper tantrum he would throw. Because that’s who Dein was.“Can we speak alone?”

“I’m sorry, Prince, but I promised sweet Blaire a dance. Maybe later?” Blaire was swept off without so much as another word, Loki whisking her towards the dancing pairs. 

“Loki!”

“Did you want to speak to him alone?” Loki asked in her ear, leading her fast towards the others. 

“No.”

“Then I did you a favor, stop complaining.”

Blaire was thankful, and as Loki spun her out on the edge of the dance floor she saw another piece of Loki’s puzzle. Some sort of odd protective nature. Maybe it was selfish, or maybe it wasn’t. It didn’t matter. Because Loki refused to leave her side when it was in his best interest. He could have left without question and left her in Dein’s hands. He could have played it all off and never seen her again. Yet, here he was, spinning her in and out to fast orchestra music, smiling down at her. 

It was the first time his scent didn’t hurt her nose and the first time she could smell no one else but him.


	7. Once a trickster, always a trickster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for a long awaited update. It took me forever to decide... what I wanted to happen in this chapter.

Chapter six:

The night before was spent dancing with Blaire. Dancing her away from Dein. Dancing her into Lacie and making them laugh and smile. Dancing in between being an illusion and honestly feeling happy. Seeing her smile and laugh at all his snide remarks about those around them, it made him happy. Because for once someone was on his side. It was them, on their own team, up against others. Two liars working together. It felt nice to be included, it felt better to be included with her. Blaire fit into him like a glove. Though she did step on his toes a few times. He only teased her about it, which made her do it more out of spite. 

The only time they weren’t dancing, was when Lacie was opening up gifts. Blaire sat next to her on plush golden pillows and helped her organize the gifts. Loki was left defenseless at the edge of the crowd. Watching Blaire, looking for Dein. Unfortunately, Dein found Loki first. 

“Rumor has it that you two both met at the festival of glory, and instantly fell in love.” Dein stated, point blank. That blind rage simmered below the surface now. Loki could feel it in the air as Dein took up place beside him. 

“What can I say? Blaire is an amazing woman.” Loki grinned, flashing his teeth to Dein with all the charm he could muster. Dein glared at him swiftly, looking away sharply. 

“I know. I’ve spent most of my life trying to convince her to marry me.” Dein replied shortly, his nose scrunched. The way his eyes flashed, the furrow of his brow. Loki knew his type. Obsessive, possessive, breakable. They often snapped. Jealous, easy to anger. Spoiled, a brat, and obviously ill-advised. Loki should know, he was one of them. A long time ago. A lifetime ago, he was that man. The kind of man that would forsake a whole planet to get revenge on his brother, that would listen to the violent whispers of a mad titan. He knew that mind well. Except Loki wasn’t that man anymore. He just wanted his freedom. 

He wanted his freedom and to see Blaire free as well. 

“What do you want me to say? Prince?” Loki smirked, cocking a brow.

“You know what I want, banished prince.” Dein retorted, turning to look at Loki full on. Loki let out a laugh, rolling his eyes. “What?”

“Your people seem to take a long time to collect information. I have since reclaimed my title. Besides… it must sting to know that Blaire chose a once exiled, defamed prince of an enemy kingdom over the brother of her best friend?” Loki smiled to himself, looking back to Blaire. She smiled and laughed at a comment made by Lacie in her ear. It lit up her whole face. He saw her grow more and more agitated by having to sit there. Her nose flinched over and over. 

“You slip up-”

“Are you truly threatening me? Do you believe Blaire will take you even if our marriage falls apart? She would ever be interested in you when she had someone like me?” Loki shot at him, leaving a lasting stare before he weaseled his way through the crowd. He saw Dein standing, fuming from the side lines. While he slipped his way to the front of the crowd, extending a hand out to Blaire. She instantly lit up like a candle as he took her hand, settling down next to her. Lacie tossed him a side comment he didn’t even truly hear. 

But he felt the kiss to the side of his head. Blaire’s breath on his ear. Loki perked up, looking up to her as her words settled on his ears. “Thank you.”

“No thanks needed. What is a fiance for, but to defend your honor.” Loki whispered back with a teasing smile. The smile on her lips as she looked at him, it warmed him. Like it were just the two of them, sitting in a golden room, lit up by candles. Someone just there in his corner. 

“Loki!” Lacie’s bark brought him to look at the birthday girl.

“Yes, my princess?” He laughed, cocking a brow at her. Lacie narrowed her eyes on him swiftly, but not in a menacing way. 

“I asked you...Will your brother be coming to the wedding?” Lacie cocked her brows up at him. Loki’s heart sank into his stomach that then promptly twisted and flipped inside out. He looked to Blaire, who looked just as worried and concerned. 

“I honestly do not know…” Loki let out a small breath of air. 

“As the king of Asgard, he should come to see such a momentous event. Especially for his brother. I hope you don’t mind, but I sent word this morning.” Lacie smiled and Loki realized… her plan. Was not Dein. It was Thor. 

Loki faltered a bit but caught himself. “Of course, I was planning to send word to him myself. Thank you for saving me a raven.”

Lacie smirked to herself as she pushed up on her feet and called for the cake to come. Blaire and Loki sat together for a moment longer before they jumped to their feet. 

“Oh! I need to powder my face.” Blaire lied with a laugh, rushing off. Loki did not even announce his excuse, merely followed after her in as relaxed a nature as he could manage. His hands behind his back all up until he was out of the room. Blaire snatched up his wrist and dragged him down the hallway towards where they had been earlier.

“This is not ideal.” Loki huffed, pacing the hallway.

“Not ideal! This is great!” Blaire exclaimed. 

“What?” Loki blinked rapidly. 

“Your brother comes, he breaks up the engagement, on grounds of enemies being enemies, Asgard and Maeel can continue to be on neutral but not speaking terms, we pretend to elope,... we run away… then if I return a few years down the line without you, my mother will assume it didn’t work out and leave me alone! It’s perfect!” Blaire whispered, stepping up close.

“Not perfect.” Loki stated, shaking his head.

“Why not perfect?” Blaire put her hands on her hips.

“My brother will almost … No I am certain, if he gets word that where the wizard threw me was to a planet we have never been, and I’ve proposed to … he will see it as a good omen. He will be proud!” Loki scoffed, rolling his eyes. Lips pursed and arms crossed, he leaned up against the wall. “No, Thor showing up is a bad idea.”

“Should we tell him?” Blaire asked, looking around them to ensure they were alone.

“Absolutely not. Thor is just as bad as a Liar as you.” Loki retorted, shooting her a wink. Blaire narrowed her eyes on him, smacking him lightly on the bicep. 

“I’m getting better.” she huffed. “Need I remind you, I’ve always been able to see through your schmooze.”

“Fair point, but the better point is that Thor does not need to be involved.” Loki huffed. “We need to ensure he does not arrive. Or at the very least, arrive after we have already run away.”

Blaire looked up to him, worry etched on her face. “We run?”

Loki let his mouth hang open, blinking rapidly. Then he shook it off, stepping off the wall. “Yes, I assume that is the best way now… if we stay for a public break-up, then… Dein… will…” Loki felt his mouth running dry as he looked to Blaire. Her heart was there, on her sleeve. Being included in this plan. This … empathy… this sentiment. It stung, as she hesitated, her hands reached out for his, only to fall. “Run away with me.”

“What?” Blaire gasped for air. 

“This place does not deserve you. Your plan, to elope, lets do it… now.” Loki blurted out, reaching out to take her hands. They could skip this whole thing. Her eyes looked up to his, tears collected at her lids and her lips quivered. A rush fell over him as he closed in the distance between the two of them. “We could run, make it to a portal and feign eloping. I could gather us enough gold from the vaults here to set us both up with good ships, and you would never have to look back. No need to feign a break up. No need to look back.”

“Set us both up?” She blinked, stepping back. 

“Of course, you could take yours wherever you want. I could even suggest a few places you should see. Beautiful paradises, away from this.”

Blaire took her hand back, “but you would go your own way.”

“Of course.” Loki scoffed, cocking his head. “That was the plan.”

Her heart visibly sunk. That was… the wrong thing to say. He realized it after it fell from his lips. But … what would have been the better thing to say? Loki scrambled to fix it, but she closed off. Stepping back, she shook her head. “No, … I can’t… leave like that. It will only break their hearts. I think our original plan is better. Dein or no Dein, Thor or no Thor, the original plan is best. But, if you’re ready to leave… we can escalate our plans.”

She nodded to herself, stepping around him. Loki reached out to her, and she stopped. Allowing him to walk her back. He walked with her, aware keenly of how upset she was. Excruciatingly aware of how un happy she was. 

That emotional bubble popped when they returned to the party and Lacie swooped in. She took up Blaire in her arms and swung her around. Blaire sent a smile over Lacie’s shoulder, nodding her chin for him to follow after her. She was smiling, and she was happy, but not in the way he wanted. 

Loki spent that night, tossing and turning in his bed, unable to sleep. 

What did he say wrong?

 

~~~~~

Blaire sat at the coffee table, looking over the book in her hand. Loki excused himself that morning, and left her alone. Which may have been the exact opposite of what she wanted. He wants to go on his own? She knew this! Why did it sting? Because of her mother. Lock them in before they realize how odd Blaire is. So pair her up with someone so obviously toxic? Dein will only end up draining the life from her body. It took so much to just be around him, let alone exude emotion. He would demand love and she could barely be in the same room as him. Last night his scent was so thick.

Loki’s was a pleasant exchange from his own. 

Blaire sighed, dropping the book down onto the table and setting back on the couch. A knock came to the door. For a moment she thought of leaving it. Ignoring the person all together. That was until a specific knock rang through and she realized who it was. Blaire stood up, crossing the floor and yanking the door open. “Beilgorth?”

“My lady merci.” The Daemon bowed. He still towered over just about everyone. “Your father has requested your presence.”

“And he sent his right hand to fetch his daughter?” She laughed, cocking a brow. For a Daemon, he pleasantly smelt like florals everytime she was around him. He smelt like Lavender this time, usually his playful, enjoying life mood. A hint of fresh cut grass, which was his exhaustion scent. 

“I chose to do so, I needed to stretch my hooves.” Beilgorth chuckled, motioning for her to join him. Blaire took up a piece of parchment and scribbled down her whereabouts to Loki. should he return before she did. Not that it mattered. She was going to see her father. There must be little to nothing else Loki cared about. As he was willing to leave her after they ‘elope’. Blaire shook the nasty words from her brain.

This was always the plan. She should not have grown attached. She should be happy he would ever care enough to suggest they run together. Even if it is only far enough to get a ship. There was hope, though, that he might suggest… just once… showing her a place or too. Just them against the universe, as friends… friends. Blaire shook that from her head too. 

“Do you have fleas?” Beilgorth laughed with a small yawn. 

“Maybe, i must have gotten them from Loki.” She joked. Beilgorth let out a belted laugh, nodding along with her. “What does my father want?”

“He… may have listened to your mother-”

“Oh no! Did she come into the war room bawling her eyes out because I called her out last night?” Blaire whined, hanging her head back.

“She was quiet beside herself.” Beilgorth smiled sympathetically at Blaire.

“Instead of crying, she should apologize!” Blaire blurted out. Realizing what she did only made her clam up. Blaire look to Beilgorth who was clearly confused. His lavender was now hinted with honeysuckle, growing thicker.

“For?” He cocked a dark, almost thick as a bush, brows.

“I…” Blaire swallowed hard, looking away.

“Blaire, I know it is not my place to push, but I was concerned why she believed you were… how did she put it?... um… I believe it was… punishing her for caring.”

Blaire groaned and rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t punishing her! She’s the one punishing me! She asks me every time we have an event to flirt with someone. To go out of my way to get an engagement. As if it matters somehow. Like my having a wedding ring is the only thing that matters! The night of the Gala, she told me if I didn’t find a husband she would sign me off to Dein of Skyies!”

Beilgorth was silent as Blaire exploded all that was pent inside of her. They stopped as Blaire panted, her hands shaking with anger and sadness. Her heart lay there on the ground where she projected it with all her words. Beilgorth, as the gentleman he was, was kind enough not to step on it. “But, of course, you found Prince Loki.”

“Yes… yes of course…” Blaire whispered, catching her breath. 

“Look, I do not pretend to know what kind of pain lies beneath your mother and your relationship. Trust me, I know how strained one relationship can be… I ate my mother.” Blaire’s eyes went wide at Beilgorth who shrugged nonchalantly. “A story I will have to explain at another time. Over much liquor.”

“Fair enough.” She shook her head, attempting to get a vague image from her brain. 

“But, your mother is just another person, trying to control their lives till the very end. Much like others. I believe the reason you are most upset is you expect her to be a perfect mother, when she is just a person. Much like you… with flaws.” Beilgorth reached out, patting her upon the shoulder. His tough skin wasn’t scratchy, but thick and almost painful to pat against her fleshy skin. 

“Thank you.” Blaire nodded, looking away. 

“Now, if it means an consolation, I do like your betrothed. More than Dein… and most definitely more than his brother.” Beilgorth sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“Really?” Blaire let out a small laugh of relief. Remembering the first night her and Loki met. He told her something, she didn’t know if she should believe. “He spoke of knowing you. Never told me how… why is it you like him more than Thor?”

“Loki merely robbed me of money, cheating the game the way he did. I can forgive a trickster for cheating a game… I can not forgive his brother for sleeping with my ex-wife… some things are just sacred.” Beilgorth stated with a shake of his head. Blaire’s eyes went wide, watching Beilgorth turn and motion for her to follow. 

Loki did tell the truth!

**Author's Note:**

> So I was scrolling down tumblr and saw one of those "Imagine if Loki fell from a Dr. Strange portal into your room" posts and... honestly... the story wrote itself. I have no shame, I love every cackling moment of this. This is going to be completely a rom-com. Just a whole lot of giggles and romance. My favorite trope, i think, out of YA novels/rom novels is the "fake marriage/fake relationship" to avoid something trope... and I'm absuing it... ENJOY!


End file.
